forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucia Thione-Hhune
Duchess-Consort | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Garden District, Zazesspur, Tethyr | formerhomes = Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = Guildmaster | age = | patron deity = | languages = Common, Chondathan | reckoning = DR | dob = 1327 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Lady Lucia Thione-Hhune was a female human who went on to become a member of the Shield Council of the Knights of the Shield, due in part to her being the wife of Inselm Hhune, the Duke of Kamlann and the First Lord of the Shield. Description Lucia was a pretty, chestnut-haired lady, though cold. Activities In addition to being duchess-consort of Kamlann, Lucia was one of eight Councilors of the city of Zazesspur, representing the Ships District (though her manor was in the Garden District). In this role, she bore a strong influence on politics in the city. She was also second-in-command of the Shippers' Guild of Zazesspur. History Lucia was a distant cousin of the Tethyrian royal family and was very young when she entered the Knights of the Shield. Lucia had been a long-time resident of Waterdeep and joined the Shield Council of the Knights of the Shield when she convinced that group that she was a Masked Lord of that city. She was expelled from the Shield Council after the Harper Danilo Thann and the rogue elf Elaith Craulnober foiled her attempt to overthrow the Lords of Waterdeep in 1364 DR and her lie about her status was discovered. She managed to regain some respect among her fellow Knights and, for political reasons, decided to marry Inselm Hhune in 1369 DR. By 1372 DR, her husband had allowed her to take back her lost seat on the Shield Council; Inselm, however, appointed her not for love or duty but only because he thought that Lucia would easily accept the faith of Gargauth and help him in his crusade. Relationships Lucia worked closely with a half-elf and former Harper named Garnet in her attempt to take over Waterdeep but shed no tears when Garnet was abducted by the green dragon Grimnoshtadrano. Lucia for her part had never loved Inselm, and the only reason for their marriage was her chance to become a duchess of Tethyr and regain her lost status within the Knights' ranks. Her husband was under no illusions in regard to his wife's motivations either, and neither expected the other to remain faithful. Lucia also had an estranged daughter, Isabeau Thione, but the two avoided each other. Appendix Appearances *''Elfsong'' References Category:Experts Category:Fighters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Members of the Knights of the Shield Category:Inhabitants of Zazesspur Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Kamlann Category:Inhabitants of Starspur Category:Inhabitants of Ankramir